The Orchids
by DameoftheNight
Summary: Ummm, it's takari.. I guess... just read it and see and REVIEW PPLS!! ^.^


The Orchids  
by: cutie_pie5387@hotmail.com  
  
The orchid is a beatiful flower, known for it's attractive appearance and relaxing and captivating frangrance. That's the exact way that Kari was. Sweet smelling, a radiating personality, and an aroma that can't match any other. She was my sunshine and my storm at the same time. But one thing kept me from being with her. She was in love with Matt. She looked at him and her eyes just lit up with this love for him that made me break all up inside. I guess you could even say I was jealous. As a matter of fact I was. And very much at that. 'Why can't I have her?' I often thought to myself. I even felt worse when one day Matt looked back at her, and he seemed to be in a sort of lovey-dovey trance too. That night I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even think straight. All I thought about was how could he love her back? Knowing that I have so many feelings for her? Then I suddenly felt a wave of shame come over me. "Maybe the reason he never goes out with her is actually because of the fact he knows I like her. He doesn't want to hurt me. How could I be so selfish?" I thought outloud, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
  
Next morning I went up to the Yagami (or some of you prefer Kamiya, whichever! e.e;) apartment like I did everyday, and knocked on the door.   
  
~~*~~ Kari's P.O.V ~~*~~  
  
(This part starts out with a diary entry!)  
  
'Dear Diary,  
Hmm, I guess I don't really know where to start, I suppose. I guess I could say that I'm a bit infatuated with Yamato. But diary, I'll tell you a secret. Shh, don't tell okay? Well, a few months ago, me and Yamato dated for a little while. I guess about 4 months. Okay okay, so it's not that little of a while! But still, it felt like nothing. Yamato broke up with me, for which reason I guess I'll just never know, but it hurt me; and it hurt me deeply. Eventually I got over him and started going out with Takeru. He had always been such a sweet heart and I felt close to him. Well sooner then I knew I was in love! Ah! I don't think I'll ever forget how much fun we had together. Well, I still wasn't fully over Yamato yet though and I still believed we had a second chance. Yamato had already started going out with a girl named Kira, but she was never around so it lasted only a few short weeks. When I thought that Yamato was about to break up with Kira, I broke up with Takeru. BIG mistake! I found out later to my own sadness that only a few days later, Yamato had started going out with Mimi. I was heartbroken. I wanted to die. But Takeru was there for me. He comforted me. And he held me close. He literally had to slap me for me to wake up and realize that, well...that I loved him. The next day we started going out again. Takeru, that sweetheart hadn't given up on me. He still loved me, even though I had broken his heart to go out with someone else. From that day foreward I... Oh, wait.. Someone's at the door, it must be Takeru to walk me to school, I hope Yamato is with him! I'll finish this entry later.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kari Yagami'  
  
I closed my diary and I locked it like I always did, hiding the key behind a portrait of a favorite singer, which I knew...well...hopefully thought no one knew about. I got up from my bed and I walked over to the door and opened it and sure enough it was Takeru.   
  
"Hi Kari," He said in a sweet voice. Oh his voice, it nearly melted me to nothing.   
"Ready to go to school?"   
  
I nodded and grabbed my bag off the chair and stepped out into the brisk autumn air. I looked every which way, searching for Yamato, but he wasn't there. I sighed and he noticed what I had been doing, and slightly frowned, looking down at the floor. In a way I felt sorry for him. He had just been through so much lately.   
  
~~*~~Takeru's P.O.V.~~*~~  
  
She opened the door and my heart sank.   
  
"Hi Kari," I said in the sweetest voice I could. I knew how it affected her and I was sort of desperate I guess. "Ready to go to school?"   
She nodded and leaned in to get her bag and stepped out. She looked over me and behind me and to the sides, and when she found that Yamato wasn't there she sighed. I felt my heart rip in two pieces. I knew how much she liked him. All I wanted was to be with her. All she wanted was to be with him. I didn't even know if she loved me anymore, but I had a good feeling she didn't even see me like that anymore. Or so she told me. We quickly ran down the steps into the cold morning, watching the sun come up over the horizon. Oh but it was a beautiful morning! The sun cast an orange glow against the dark blue morning sky, and the whispy clouds looked like a secret that was locked and whispered to only the most trustworthy ears. I sighed inwardly and we quickly made our journey to school.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you all like it? Heehee I was writing a report about Orchids and all of a sudden the first line inspired me to write. I'm a girl, but this story is based on me. With me being Takeru and the rest of the people being the people around me...So I guess you could say this is a true story. I'll continue it as my boring cheap Soap Opera-like life unfolds and gets even worse.   
  
Disclaimer: Oh! now how did you ever guess that this was what was coming up next?! You are just too smart for me.. heehee ^.~() Well I don't own digimon although I really wish I did!! Well gotta run, gotta finish that darned report of mine! peace and love and blah blah blah and all that 60's stuff!!! Bai! ^.^!! 


End file.
